LUGARES INOLVIDABLES
by adrinag1
Summary: Una pequeña mofeta es la excusa perfecta para cambiar el final de una vacaciones, especialmente junto al hombre que es el ideal para muchas. Con Londres como escenario, una chica descubre el significado del Romance junto al eterno viajero Albert. Minific presentado en la Guerra Florida 2016
**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

LUGARES INOLVIDABLES

En un plácido día de otoño, en la bulliciosa terminal aérea de vuelos internacionales de Londres, una joven caminaba en un vaivén un tanto inquieta a la espera de noticias. Como su vuelo se había retrasado y no había manera de comunicarse con sus padres, Liz se encontraba un tanto ansiosa e intranquila.

Viajar por Inglaterra había sido un sueño. Poder visitar lugares como Londres, Oxford, Warwick, Stratford, Stonehenge y Bath entre otros tantos, fue una hermosa realidad para alguien con tanta decisión como la que tenía ella. Aunque sus padres se habían opuesto desde un principio a la idea de que viajara sola, su férrea determinación acabó por convencerlos y finalmente Liz pudo embarcarse en la aventura de su vida.

Pero como no quería preocupar a su familia, la joven decidió unirse a un grupo turístico para poder ir de paseo con personas que como ella, disfrutaban de la compañía de otros que compartían también la afición por viajar. En este sentido, Liz tuvo mucha suerte porque varios de sus compañeros de viaje, al verla paseando sola, acabaron por "adoptarla" y como se trataba en su mayoría de personas mayores, esto le vino de maravilla.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba por concluir su aventura, pareciera que el viaje tendría una nube negra que ensombrecía sus "perfectas vacaciones". Por alguna razón su vuelo había sufrido una seria avería mecánica y el retraso, se rumoreaba entre los demás pasajeros, sería por el momento indefinido.

Preocupada como estaba, al cabo de un par de horas no tuvo más remedio que ir al hotel que la compañía aérea le había provisto para pasar la noche, cuando finalmente todos ellos recibieron la noticia de que no despegarían ese día.

Frustrada, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la idea de quedarse un día más en la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres. Pero eso sí, antes de volver al hotel se aseguró de que la aerolínea informara a sus padres del retraso para que no se preocuparan y la fueran a buscar cómo habían quedado, al aeropuerto al día siguiente.

Así que para cuando fue a dicho hotel y le asignaron su habitación, Liz decidió que lo mejor sería salir del lugar. No estaba dispuesta a pasar todo un día encerrada en la habitación del hotel cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada. Por lo que sin demora, tomó el primer autobús que la llevó hasta una de las terminales de Heathrow y de ahí un tren que la llevaría al centro mismo de la cosmopolita Londres.

Como Liz estaba familiarizada con el intrincado sistema de transporte, no tuvo ningún problema para llegar a la parte histórica de la ciudad y pronto se encontró justo en los alrededores de la Torre de Londres. Una vez frente al famoso monumento, decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco para poder admirar la vista y tomó asiento en una de las bancas que daban frente al río.

Suspirando ante la magnífica vista que le ofrecía el Támesis con su inconfundible Puente a lo lejos, Liz se quedó absorta admirando por un rato el panorama frente a ella.

Aún cuando era un día un tanto frío, curiosamente el sol brillaba resplandeciente en un cielo azul sin nubes mientras que los paseantes disfrutaban de un domingo al aire libre. Sí, el fin de semana era bullicioso en esta céntrica parte de la ciudad, especialmente con un clima como el que en ese momento estaban disfrutando.

Por un rato, Liz solamente se dedicó a contemplar a los paseantes que iban y venían por el lugar: familias enteras caminando por los paseos peatonales, parejas tomadas de las manos, deportistas aprovechando el día para ejercitarse y hasta algunos más, paseando con sus mascotas.

Fue precisamente cuando se escuchó el ladrido de un perrito no a lo lejos, que un animalito se dirigió corriendo hacia dónde estaba ella y fue a esconderse justo debajo de la banca en donde se encontraba. Curiosa por ver de cerca al pequeño fugitivo, Liz se agachó por un momento para poder mirarlo de cerca. Cuál sería su sorpresa al distinguir que se trataba de una mofeta y no de un pequeño perro como llegó a suponer.

Asombrada ante su descubrimiento, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reponerse cuando justo alguien frente a ella le preguntó,  
-Disculpe, señorita, ¿ha visto a un pequeño animalito esconderse por aquí?... me pareció verlo correr en esta dirección.-

Al levantar su mirada, la confundida muchacha se encontró de frente con una figura que no pudo ver bien del todo al ser deslumbrada por el sol. Levantando una mano para hacerse sombra y distinguir mejor a quien le hablaba, fue que pudo distinguir un par de ojos como el cielo que la miraban expectantes.

En ese momento y justo antes de que pudiera responder, el asustado fugitivo saltó de por debajo de la banca y fue a dar directamente en el regazo de Liz para buscar refugio en su abrigo que llevaba abierto, para sorpresa de ambos.  
-Con qué continuas escondiéndote de mí, ¿eh, traviesa?- el joven rubio exclamó con seriedad cruzando los brazos.

La pequeña y escurridiza mofeta solamente asomó por un momento su cabecita para luego volver a esconderse. Tan asombrada como estaba, la joven chica solamente alzó por un momento los brazos sin saber qué hacer, quedándose totalmente quieta para no asustarla más. Jamás había visto una mofeta en toda su vida.  
-Por favor, no se asuste. Aunque no lo crea, Pouppe es inofensiva y no le hará daño.-  
-Y... ¿qué puedo hacer?- preguntó ella con cierto miedo.  
-Solamente quédese quieta por un momento...- le respondió al tiempo que el alto joven rubio se sentaba a su lado, -en un momento la pequeña se dejará de juegos y saldrá de ahí. Lo siento mucho señorita, no fue mi intención molestarla, pero creo que ella se asustó mucho cuando un perrito comenzó a perseguirla para jugar con ella.-

En eso, Pouppe salió lentamente de su escondite y sin despegar la mirada de Liz, se sentó en su regazo. Entonces la chica con curiosidad, acercó lentamente su mano... su intención era tocarla pero tenía miedo de espantar a la pequeña. Pero para la sorpresa de ellos dos, justo cuando comenzaba a acariciarla, la mofeta se quedó quieta para disfrutar de la caricia que eventualmente pudo calmarla.

El joven rubio miró asombrado cómo su pequeña aceptaba de buena gana la amistad de la desconocida a su lado. Por lo que sonriendo y mirando a la chica, comentó,  
-Parece que ya ha hecho una nueva amiga.-  
-Eso parece- respondió entonces Liz mientras se volvía para mirarlo un momento, para luego volverse a concentrar en su nueva amiguita.

Después de un momento y sin aviso alguno, Pouppe saltó súbitamente hacia al hombro derecho de Liz y mientras ella miraba atenta tanto a su dueño como a la joven, él le dijo,  
-Por favor, pequeña, no molestes más a la señorita, ¡ven acá!- le ordenó.  
-No... no me está molestando. ¿Puedo tenerla conmigo un rato más?, por favor- él solamente la miró confundido -es que, nunca había visto un animalito que fuera tan amistoso conmigo. Me gustan mucho los animales pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de tener una mascota. Eso es todo.-

Mirando con simpatía la escena, el rubio dibujó primero una encantadora sonrisa para luego soltarse a reír a carcajadas,  
-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó con alegría -¿sabe?, a esta pequeña jamás la he visto hacer amistad con alguien tan rápido como con usted. Eso me sorprende y más ahora que me dice que no ha tratado mucho con animales.-  
-Mis padres jamás me permitieron tener uno, pero aun así me gustan mucho. Además, ella es única... jamás había visto que alguien tuviera una mofeta como mascota.-  
-Lo entiendo. Pouppe es única.-

En eso, la traviesa mascota dio un salto hacia el hombro de su amigo y dueño,  
-Veo que ya te has cansado de jugar, traviesa- y en eso se volvió a mirar a la chica a su lado que contemplaba divertida la escena -discúlpenos por la interrupción, espero que no la hayamos molestado mucho.-  
-En absoluto, estaba solamente descansando y contemplando la vista...-  
-Me llamo Albert- dijo él extendiendo su mano para presentarse.  
-Y yo, Liz- estrechó la suya -mucho gusto Albert. Por favor, háblame de tú.-  
-Está bien, encantado de conocerte, Liz. Dime algo, por tu acento adivino que no eres de por aquí, ¿o me equivoco?-  
-Estás en lo correcto, estoy de paso por la ciudad y en realidad soy Latinoamericana. Y en tu caso, tú debes ser Americano, ¿no?-  
-Así es, creo que es difícil no adivinarlo. Aunque prefiero pensar que soy ciudadano del mundo, ya que viajo constantemente. Me gusta conocer lugares y culturas diferentes.-  
-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó intrigada.  
-Te explicaré. En sí, hay muchos lugares a los que consideraría que ya son parte de mí. Así por ejemplo, en esta ciudad es donde pasé muchos años de mi juventud y por esa razón considero a Londres mi segundo hogar.-

Liz lo miraba atenta mientras escuchaba a su nuevo amigo. Así era exactamente cómo ella misma se había sentido al haber viajado a Inglaterra por primera vez. Su aventura había sido tan memorable que en ese momento podía sentir claramente como la cosmopolita ciudad del viejo continente era también parte de ella.

Así que escucharlo hablar de esta manera, inmediatamente la hizo identificarse con su nuevo amigo,  
-Por lo que me dices, seguramente has viajado mucho.-  
-Sí- le respondió Albert asintiendo con una sonrisa -mi pasión es viajar sin límites, ir a donde me plazca. En una palabra: sentirme libre... este ha sido mi sueño desde niño.-  
-El mío también- agregó ella emocionada -visitar lugares de los que había leído cuando tan sólo era una niña, es ahora mi pasión. Aunque para serte sincera, este es mi primer viaje y no sabes cómo lo he disfrutado.-  
-¿Estás viajando con tu familia o con amigos?- preguntó curioso su acompañante.  
-No, lo estoy haciendo sola- esto lo diría llena de satisfacción -y ahora que le he perdido el miedo a hacerlo, quiero seguir recorriendo los lugares de los que tanto he escuchado hablar...-

El joven trotamundos se quedó maravillado por lo que ella le decía. En verdad que había conocido a muchos viajeros como él en sus incontables paseos, pero muy pocas veces se había cruzado con una chica que como él mismo, tuviera tanta pasión por recorrer el mundo, sobre todo sola. En verdad que estaba muy sorprendido.

Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, Albert se puso de pie y con Pouppe en su hombro le preguntó sin rodeos,  
-Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría invitarte un café para que podamos seguir charlando, ya que por lo que veo, tenemos mucho en común. Conozco un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí al otro lado del río donde sirven la mejor tarta de manzana de la ciudad.-  
-Bueno... es que...- le respondió Liz un tanto nerviosa -no sé...-  
-Te pido que por favor aceptes. No es muy común que encuentre a alguien que como yo disfrute tanto de los viajes... ¿qué me dices?-

Dudando un poco, Liz miró su reloj pensativa. Eran tan sólo las dos de la tarde y como tenía que quedarse esa noche en la ciudad, pensó que no habría problema alguno en compartir la tarde con el joven que recién había conocido.

Por lo que sin pensarlo más, se puso de pie para acomodar su bolsa en su hombro y dando un paso hacia Albert, le respondió animada,  
-Está bien, Albert. Acepto tu invitación.-

De esta manera, los dos se encaminaron hasta el Puente de Londres para luego cruzarlo lentamente a pie y poder admirarlo, cuando precisamente sus dos plataformas se alzaban ante el cruce de un navío. Luego ambos se dirigieron hacia una de las calles laterales que los llevaría a un pequeño café que contaba con una pequeña terraza con vistas al río.

Al acomodarse ahí y después de haber pedido la famosa tarta y un par de cafés, la pareja disfrutó de una placentera tarde charlando y compartiendo sus aventuras, pero sobre todo, conociéndose.

La manera abierta y afable de Albert no tuvo problema alguno para congeniar con la naturaleza sencilla y agradable de Liz. De inmediato los dos congeniaron a la perfección y se dedicaron a charlar por horas sobre viajes, lugares famosos, historia y hasta de un poco de ellos mismos.

Ninguno de ellos se daría cuenta de la hora sino hasta que la oscuridad se estaba irremediablemente cerniendo sobre ellos y las luces del Puente que tenían a un lado, comenzaron a iluminarse majestuosamente sobre la inconfundible estructura.

Fue entonces que Liz pudo percatarse de lo tarde que era,  
-¡No puedo creerlo, Albert!- comentó sorprendida mirando su reloj -son casi las siete... ya es tarde y creo que es el momento de volver a mi hotel. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno está en buena compañía.-  
-Pienso lo mismo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora. Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿en qué hotel estás parando?- inquirió él con curiosidad.  
-En el Windsor Marriot del aeropuerto.-  
-¿En Heathrow?, pero... ¿por qué estás alojada tan lejos de la ciudad?-  
-Es que estoy ahí porque mi vuelo fue demorado. Se suponía que tendría que haber salido hoy a casa, pero por una falla mecánica, lo pospusieron para mañana temprano.-

En ese justo momento, Albert se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones de invitarla a salir a dar un paseo al día siguiente, se venían abajo. Si ella partía en la mañana, eso tan sólo significaba una cosa: que era muy probable que no la volviera a ver. Este pensamiento, por alguna razón que no llegó a comprender del todo, de repente lo hizo sentir muy desanimado.

Eso quería decir que él tendría solamente unos momentos más junto a ella. Por lo que sin dudarlo, Albert sugirió,  
-Para ir al aeropuerto necesitas tomar el tren en la estación de Paddington, así que te propongo esto: caminemos hasta la estación que está cerca del Parlamento, así podrás disfrutar de la vista del Támesis y el Big Ben por la noche. Luego yo te acompaño hasta la plataforma para que tomes el tren. ¿Te parece bien?-  
-No es necesario, Albert. No quisiera que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí.-  
-No es ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro. Además, mi hotel está en la parte céntrica de la ciudad y después de acompañarte, llegaré ahí sin problemas.-

Liz lo meditó un poco, pero no dudó en aceptarlo. También ella se sentía tan triste como Albert por la inminente despedida que ambos tendrían muy pronto. Así que sin pensarlo más, los dos tomaron sus abrigos y se dispusieron a caminar junto al río.

Después de contemplar un hermoso atardecer, una noche estrellada y clara cubrió la ciudad. Las luces de la ciudad y los monumentos bellamente iluminados con sus reflejos sobre el agua, formaron un espectáculo sin igual que dio paso a un ambiente único entre los dos paseantes. Caminando sin prisa, por largo rato los dos decidieron hacerlo en silencio para guardar en su memoria tan emotivos y mágicos momentos.

Después de un rato, cuando ya casi llegaron hasta el Parlamento con el inconfundible Big Ben y la Abadía de Westminster a un lado, fue que Albert rompió el silencio,  
-Liz, quisiera agradecerte por tan linda tarde. Cuando salí esta mañana de mi hotel, pensé que solamente compartiría el día con Pouppe y mírame ahora, no sabes cómo he disfrutado de una agradable tarde charlando con alguien que es tan encantadora e interesante como lo eres tú.-  
-...- ella solamente bajó la mirada ruborizada ante lo que escuchaba. En sí, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo acerca de Albert.

Ante su silencio, el joven rubio comprendió que su reacción se debía a su timidez, por lo que no queriendo incomodarla más, cambió rápidamente de tema,  
-¿Piensas regresar pronto a Londres?-  
-...- tras un momento de vacilación, Liz le respondió, -no lo creo. Aunque este lugar me gusta mucho, me encantaría poder visitar otras ciudades como lo son París, Praga, Roma, Frankfurt, Copenhague...-  
-Entiendo- interrumpió él sabiendo que probablemente esa sería su respuesta.  
-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Albert?- interrumpió ella sus pensamientos.  
-Mi idea es pasar unos días más aquí antes de viajar a Sudáfrica. Visitar Ciudad del Cabo y poder admirar la maravilla que es Cabo de Agulhas, donde es precisamente el lugar más al sur del continente y en donde los océanos Atlántico e Índico se unen.-

Imaginándose tan exótico destino, Liz no pudo resistirse a comentar,  
-Eso debe ser impresionante. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido viajar a un lugar como ese...-  
-Sé que si te lo propones, algún día lo harás.-  
-Eso espero. Pero mientras, ¡disfrútalo mucho, Albert!- fue su respuesta.

Él solamente le sonrió y continuaron su andar hasta que llegaron frente al Big Ben. En eso cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las ocho, los dos pudieron escuchar las inconfundibles campanadas que hacían eco por todo el lugar. Liz miraba maravillada el espectáculo mientras que sin que lo notara, Albert la veía a ella con una sonrisa. Por la emoción, la chica parecía tan sólo una pequeña por la ilusión que mostraba y por eso, él no podía dejar de admirarla.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el ambiente se fue llenando con las muchas campanillas que en esta ocasión, provenían de la Abadía de Westminster a un costado de donde estaban ellos. Era realmente un mágico momento el que estaban disfrutando y compartiendo.

Una vez que terminó el espectáculo, Liz se volvió a mirar a su acompañante que le continuaba sonriendo,  
-Gracias, Albert. Jamás me imaginé que de noche fuera tan hermosa esta parte de la ciudad. En verdad que te lo agradezco.-  
-Me alegro que te gustara. Tómalo como tu regalo de despedida de la ciudad.-

La joven solamente le respondió con una gran sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la estación del Metro de Westminster que estaba justo frente al gran reloj.

Durante el trayecto a la estación central, Albert no podía dejar de pensar en Liz y en la inminente despedida que se acercaba. Así que en el vagón del tren y mientras su joven amiga jugaba con Pouppe, el rubio fue invadido por un gran sentimiento de melancolía y por primera vez, sintió una gran tristeza ante lo que pronto sería el adiós ente ellos.

Sin sentirlo, pronto la pareja se encontraba en Paddington y el momento de decirse hasta la próxima, había llegado,  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos, Albert- fue ella quien comenzó con la despedida.  
-Siento mucho que tengamos que hacerlo... ¿sabes?, pensaba invitarte a salir mañana. En verdad que disfruto mucho de tu compañía...- sus ojos la miraban como suplicando que ocurriese un milagro y no tuvieran que separarse tan pronto.

Sintiendo la intensa mirada de Albert y por el efecto que estas palabras causaron en ella, Liz pensó que lo mejor sería acelerar la despedida y salir rápidamente de ahí,  
-Lo siento, mi vuelo sale mañana temprano y como mis padres me van a esperar al aeropuerto, no puedo demorar más mi partida...- y extendiendo su mano, tímidamente se la ofreció para estrecharla.

Albert la tomó entre las suyas y para sorpresa de ella, se las llevó a su boca para besarlas.  
-No quisiera que te fueras... no tan pronto...- estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a ambos, ya que él ni siquiera se imaginó que lo que sentía en su interior se expresara a través de sus palabras.  
-Es... tarde...- tartamudeó ella mientras su mirada se enlazaba con la de él.

Comprendiendo que ella tenía que irse, entonces Albert dejó ir sus cálidas manos y dando un paso atrás, agregó después de dejar escapar un incontrolable suspiro,  
-Me gustaría verte de nuevo. No sé cómo o dónde, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver...-  
-...- Liz solamente lo miraba muda sin saber qué decirle.

Un aviso en el andén les recordó que el tren con destino al aeropuerto estaba a punto de salir,  
-Liz, recuerda que éste será solamente nuestro "hasta pronto"- y sin decir más, Albert dio un paso atrás mientras que ella se dirigía lentamente hacia la entrada para luego cruzar y abordar el tren.

No lejos de ahí, Albert con Pouppe en su hombro, esperaban pacientes a que ella desapareciera completamente de su vista.

Así que cuando ella se perdió entre la multitud, Albert se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta el otro lado para tomar el tren que lo llevaría a la parada que estaba cerca del exclusivo hotel Savoy. En efecto, el sencillo joven trotamundos estaba hospedado en el que era considerado el hotel más exclusivo de todo Londres.

Una vez en su suite, Albert se dirigió pensativo hasta la ventana y perdiendo su mirada a lo lejos sobre las luces de la ciudad, comenzó a recordar cómo de manera un tanto fortuita conoció a esa extraordinaria chica a la que ahora extrañaba tanto sin que pudiera evitarlo. Algo había ocurrido esa tarde que sutilmente lo había enlazado a la joven y entre más trataba de entenderlo, menos lo comprendía.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una distraída joven contemplaba pensativa por la ventana del tren. Liz jamás hubiera creído que un desconocido a quien apenas acababa de conocer, llenara ahora sus pensamientos. Para su sorpresa, la despedida realmente la había afectado y por más que le daba vueltas, no acababa de entender el porqué de eso.

Después de llegar a su hotel, la joven se recostó en la cama y cuando cerró los ojos, no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen de Albert en el andén despidiéndose de ella. Suspirando profundamente, Liz abrió los ojos y se quedó por largo rato contemplando el techo y preguntándose la razón por la cual se sentía así. Sin embargo, esa noche no encontró la respuesta que buscaba.

Al día siguiente, en la terminal cinco de uno de los más ajetreados y concurridos aeropuertos del mundo, Liz esperaba paciente en la sala por el anuncio para abordar su vuelo. Mientras aguardaba sentada y distraída, sus pensamientos una y otra vez la llevaban a su encuentro con Albert y la maravillosa tarde que pasaron juntos. Desde que ambos se despidieron el día anterior, ella no había podido encontrar un momento de calma,  
"-Ojalá y hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para conocernos-" se decía una y otra vez en su interior.

No obstante, en cuanto la azafata dio el anuncio para que comenzaran con el abordaje, Liz alistó su abrigo y maleta de mano para dirigirse a la puerta. En eso, sintió el impulso de ir hacia la ventana y mirar por última vez hacia la ciudad. Una vez ahí, dejó soltar un suspiro y se susurró a sí misma unas palabras de despedida,  
-Espero que pronto volvamos a vernos como me lo prometiste, Albert...-

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por dar la vuelta, una conocida voz la hizo paralizarse precisamente ahí en donde estaba,  
-Yo nunca he faltado a mis promesas...-

Confundida, pudo distinguir entonces el reflejo de alguien detrás de ella que se dibujaba en el ventanal y sin dar crédito a lo que veía, supo sin duda alguna que era Albert quien estaba ahí. Por lo que su reacción fue darse la vuelta de inmediato y justo entonces se encontró de frente con esos intensos ojos azules que la miraban dulcemente,  
-¡Albert!- dijo con sorpresa.  
-Discúlpame por llegar en el último momento, como bien sabes, Heathrow es una terminal muy grande- le dijo dibujando una dulce sonrisa -además, como nunca me mencionaste a dónde era que exactamente te dirigías, el numero de vuelo o la compañía aérea, no fue fácil dar contigo...- Liz solamente contuvo el aliento.  
-Pero...- ella tragó en seco -¿qué haces aquí?-  
-No pude resistirme a la idea de volver a verte y por esa razón estoy aquí. Además, te lo había prometido, ¿no?-  
-Albert...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir cuando fueron interrumpidos por la azafata quien se acercó a ellos para preguntarle si era pasajera del vuelo, ya que estaban a punto de despegar.

Él solamente asintió con una gran sonrisa y le dijo,  
-Anda y aborda tu avión.-  
-...- Liz, mirándolo con nostalgia y sintiendo mucha tristeza, trató de contener con ojos llorosos la emoción del momento.

En ese preciso instante, el rubio extendió sus brazos para despedirse y sin siquiera dudarlo por un momento, ella se lanzó para refugiarse en ellos al tiempo que Albert la recibía emocionado. El abrazo duró tan sólo por unos segundos pero para ellos dos, pareciera que era suficiente para que se plasmara en sus corazones y durara una eternidad en ellos.

En cuanto llegó el momento de separarse, Albert llevó su mano al rostro de su querida amiga para limpiar suavemente esa lágrima que le decía en silencio y claramente, cómo ella se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Como la azafata le volvió a insistir a la chica que abordara de inmediato, entonces Albert la ayudó tomando su pequeña maleta de mano y caminando a su lado mientras la abrazaba del hombro, la acompañó hasta la puerta misma de abordaje. Cuando el guardia de seguridad ya no le permitió continuar, él simplemente le dijo,  
-Liz, ahora que sé en qué ciudad vives quisiera pedirte algo. Por favor, en exactamente dos días más, espérame en el aeropuerto porque llegaré en este mismo vuelo...-

Asombrada ante sus palabras, la joven no supo qué responderle. Así que solamente se acercó a él y parándose de puntitas, súbitamente y para sorpresa de él, depositó un casto beso en la mejilla mientras le decía,  
-Ahí estaré... te lo prometo...-  
-Entonces, éste será solamente nuestro "hasta pronto"-

Ella sonrió emocionada y tomando rápidamente sus cosas, caminó de prisa junto a la azafata que la seguía apurando, para desaparecer tras la puerta que la condujo al túnel y después al avión mismo.

Mientras tanto, Albert rápidamente se dirigió hasta el ventanal y volviéndose hacia el avión, alzó su mano para despedirse sabiendo bien que ella estaba en algún lugar ahí dentro mirando su despedida.

En cuanto la aeronave salió de la bahía de aparcamiento para dirigirse hasta la pista de despegue, Albert colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y dibujando una gran sonrisa, fue mudo testigo de su despegue y momentos después, pudo observar cómo el avión que la llevaba a ella, desaparecía tras de las espesas nubes que se cernían entonces sobre la ciudad.

Luego con paso lento, se dirigió hasta el mostrador de la misma aerolínea y mostrando su boleto a la encargada, le comentó,  
-Parece que he perdido mi vuelo a París- ella miró en la computadora y con sorpresa le dijo,  
-¡Es una lástima! Justo acaba de despegar...-  
-Eso no es problema, pero quisiera hacer algo más. Podría hacerme el favor de cambiarlo para poder viajar en el mismo vuelo que acaba de despegar ahora, pero me gustaría hacerlo en dos días más- le pidió con tranquilidad.  
-Déjeme ver si hay disponibilidad. No obstante, como usted viaja en Primera Clase, no creo que haya ningún problema.-

Al comprobar que efectivamente, había un lugar disponible para él, entonces Albert le dio un boleto más,  
-Por favor, si no es molestia, también requiero de su ayuda con este otro. Necesito que lo posponga indefinidamente.-  
-Pero, ¿no preferiría cambiar su destino de África por el de Latinoamérica y cancelar el de París?- indicó ella asombrada, no entendiendo el cambio de planes.  
-No. Aún deseo hacer ese viaje a Sudáfrica pero antes iré a América. Lo que sucede es que primero necesitaba comprobar algo antes de viajar- Albert dirigió entonces su mirada a los aviones que se encontraban no lejos de ahí y dibujando una encantadora sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, continuó diciendo -ahora que estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer, he decidido cambiar mi itinerario y ya no lo necesito por el momento- la encargada continuaba mirándolo realmente extrañada sin entender del todo lo que el joven le decía.  
-Bien, entonces tendrá que recoger su equipaje en el carrusel de arribos, antes de salir.-  
-No llevo equipaje conmigo, sólo mi mochila- comentó con serenidad mientras se la mostraba.

La joven sí que estaba confundida pero no queriendo indagar más pensando que estaba frente a un rico joven excéntrico, se dedicó a cambiar el destino e itinerario de uno de los boletos, mientras dejaba abierto el otro,  
-Con respecto a Sudáfrica, ¿tiene en mente alguna fecha?-  
-Si me hiciera el favor de dejarlo abierto por unos meses, se lo agradecería mucho.-  
-No hay problema. Será válido por un año, ¿está bien?-  
-Me parece bien.-

Así que cuando la joven le regresó los boletos, Albert se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y luego, caminando tranquilo por la terminal, se dirigió hasta la salida. Él había cumplido ya con su objetivo y no le quedaba más que esperar a abordar su avión en un par de días más.

Una vez afuera, levantó la mirada hacia un cielo que ahora se mostraba nublado, nada como el que había disfrutado el día anterior con ella. Y con satisfacción, se dijo a sí mismo,  
-Parece que te has llevado el sol contigo, pero no importa, pronto nos volveremos a ver. Por favor espérame, Liz- y andando sin prisa caminó entre la multitud para luego tomar un taxi que lo llevó de nuevo a su hotel donde Pouppe lo esperaba pacientemente.

Lo que sucedió realmente fue que la noche anterior Albert había tomado la decisión de que no se permitiría dejar ir la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Liz y cumplir con aquello que le había prometido. Así que muy temprano esa mañana se dirigió aprisa al aeropuerto y comprando un boleto para poder ingresar en la terminal, se dedicó a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que dio con ella. Sabiendo ahora el destino de su joven amiga, esperó paciente para presentarse ante ella justo al momento antes de que ella abordara.

Su instinto le había dictaminado que lo mejor era tomar todo con calma y que lo más prudente era darse tiempo para ver la reacción de Liz al verlo ahí y comprobar así que era lo que efectivamente sucedía entre ellos dos. Felizmente, todo resultó como él lo había esperado.

De esta manera, dos días después, él mismo se encontraba en la sección de Primera Clase del avión, esperando ansioso a que la aeronave despegara para llevarlo a un emocionante y excitante nuevo destino: uno que lo llevaría a encontrase con ella.

Así fue como al final de un largo viaje que duró unas horas, por fin pudo llegar a su destino. Luego de recoger su equipaje y a Pouppe que viajaba en su maleta de mascota, al salir de la terminal pudo distinguir entre la multitud que se congregaba en la sala de arribos del aeropuerto, a aquella persona que no solamente lo había hecho cambiar sus planes con respecto a su viaje, sino que tal vez los de su vida misma.

En cuanto la vio, su interior comenzó a latir emocionado y mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia la chica que lo saludaba entusiasmada, sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. En ese mismo instante, Albert pudo comprobar sin duda que todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, incluido este descabellado e imprevisto viaje, había valido la pena... Africa tendría que esperar, pero en este momento, eso no le importaba mucho. Todo con tal de estar nuevamente a su lado.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, ella se lanzó a sus brazos con emoción y entonces Albert supo que la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta. En esta ocasión la gran aventura que estaba por venir no sólo aguardaba por él, sino que esta vez también lo hacía por alguien más... y afortunadamente para la pareja, ésta estaba a punto de comenzar...

FIN 


End file.
